Fantasía
by Marie Neptuno
Summary: El mundo de Sailor Moon no es tan irreal, Micaela ha podido entrar en estas fiestas a Tokyo de Cristal a través de una bolita de Navidad


**Fantasía **

Micaela es una chica común y corriente, tiene 23 años y va a la universidad como cualquier otra chica de su edad. A pesar de cumplir con todas sus obligaciones y mantener buenas relaciones con las personas que le rodean no es de las que cree que por sus buenos comportamientos Santa Claus vendrá desde el Polo Norte con regalos mágicos y especiales.

El día de armar el arbolito había llegado, tradición que se mantenía en su familia año tras año y este no sería la excepción. Micaela ayudó a colocar las bolitas de navidad, los angelitos, la estrella en la parte superior del árbol y los regalos en la parte inferior. Hasta que por fin había quedado pomposo y bien arreglado en la misma esquina donde estaba todos los años. Sin embargo al ir a guardar las cajas donde estaban todas las cosas navideñas durante el año, vio que una bolita se había quedado y no había sido colgada. Pero al analizarla más de cerca se percató de que no era un adorno común y corriente, sino que dentro de ésta algo se movía. Parecían pequeñas personitas y trató de esforzar la vista para lograr ver que contenía dentro de sí, pero al hacer este movimiento el adorno tan sólo se opacó y no se logró divisar nada más. La chica de cabellos largos lo llevó a su habitación y lo dejó dentro de su mesita de noche olvidándose por el momento de aquel objeto especial.

Los días pasaron hasta que llegó la noche de Navidad. Era casi la hora de la cena de medianoche y todos estaban entretenidos charlando acerca de aquellos sucesos familiares de los que siempre se habla en las festividades. Micaela, se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su habitación para salir un poco de aquella monotonía y para no levantar sospechas de su ausencia dejó las luces apagadas, se acercó a su cama y se recostó un par de minutos, entonces recordó aquella bolita navideña misteriosa. La buscó dentro de su mesa de noche y vio algo que jamás había presenciado. Aquel objeto brillaba con una luz mágica, era como si millones de lucecitas proviniesen desde dentro haciendo formas preciosas e inimaginables. Caía nieve dentro del objeto esférico y vio también como pequeñas personitas celebraban en lo que parecía ser aquella ciudad de cristal.

Su curiosidad la venció al momento en que trató de tocar con una de sus manos la esfera, pero justo en aquel momento en el que hizo contacto con su superficie una ráfaga de nieve la envolvió en un torbellino que la llevó a aquel mundo extraño e increíble en el cual se encontraba ahora.

Micaela no entendía nada, por más que se encontraba ahí no lograba comprender cómo aquello había sucedido. Veía delante de si las puertas de un hermoso palacio y justo debajo de sus pies una gatita negra con una luna en la frente la saluda y le da la bienvenida a aquel nuevo mundo. "Bienvenida a Tokyo de Cristal". Dijo la pequeña minina. En aquel momento las puertas del castillo se abren y todos los presentes le hacen reverencia a la extranjera.

En el fondo se encontraban la Princesa Serena y el Rey Endymion quienes a lo lejos le brindan una cálida sonrisa. En este increíble mundo sólo existía la paz y el amor por el que tanto habían luchado las sailor scouts que todos creían ficción en el lugar del cual Micaela provenía.

"Creo que tenemos una invitada" Dice Michiru a unos pocos metros de donde se encontraba la pequeña foránea. A lo que su inseparable compañera de luchas, Haruka, le contesta con una sonrisa de complicidad sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la nueva integrante de la fiesta. "Mhhh, si".

En ese momento los reyes de Tokyo de Cristal abren la pista de baile y Haruka se acerca a Micaela para sacarla a bailar mientras todos hacen lo mismo danzando al compás del violín de Michiru.

En Tokyo al mismo tiempo que en la ciudad de Micaela se inicia la cuenta regresiva para hacer el brindis de Navidad y justo en ese instante el chasquido de las copas distorsionan todo alrededor de Micaela haciendo que regrese a su casa justo al lado del árbol. Vio entonces que alguien más había tomado aquel precioso objeto cambiándolo de lugar junto con las demás bolitas de navidad. La chica mira nuevamente el adorno del cual acababa de salir y se percata de como todos la saludan desde dentro con un gesto de felicidad en sus rostros por haber compartido un lindo momento a su lado. En ese momento se acerca la madre de la joven diciéndole: "¿Dónde estabas hija?… te estuvimos buscando… es hora de cenar y compartir una FELIZ NAVIDAD"


End file.
